The present invention relates to a delay fuse for placing between two shaped charges mounted in tandem in a warhead.
French patent FR 2 559 896 describes a delay fuse including an inter-charge protective screen.
On detonation of the front charge in the warhead, the protective screen moves rearwards and causes an electrical circuit to be closed.
Such a configuration makes it possible to obtain considerable delays (of 0.5 milliseconds (ms) to 3 ms) while avoiding the need to use a conventional solution with coils of great lengths of fuse cord.
However, when using this solution, even the slightest change in the required time delay requires a change in the total mass of the screen, or in the distance the screen is to travel.
Such geometrical modifications are particularly difficult to perform since they give rise to changes in the dimensions of the warhead and also in the distribution of its total mass.
In addition, long delays require long travel distances thus degrading the compactness of the warhead.